I want to be with you Aloisxreader
by Esutaa
Summary: A girl will have to answer to proposal wich she is expected to accept at a party. But what happens when a old and very dear friend of hers is there as well?  Warning: Alois can be a bit ooc. Also this is my first english story.


I want to be with you -Alois x Reader-

My first english fanfiction!  
>And my first fanfiction on !<p>

Translated from dutch to english. I'm sorry if there are some mistakes in my english.

Alois Trancy belongs to Yana Toboso

The fire, it hurts, it's so hot. Where did those flames come from? Why is everyone dead? Where did he go? Where did my best friend go? Where are you? Do not leave me !... Jim, where are you? Where are you Jim Macken?

-

You woke up and was blinded by the bright light stripes that came into your room after the maid had opened the curtains. "Lady (name), it is time to wake up!" she said. "You need to prepare for tonight's party." she said and grabbed one of your dresses from the wardrobe and helped with dressing. "You should make yourself pretty, because you will be introduced to your future husband!" she said enthusiastically and helped you with your corset.

Flashback to last night:  
>You sat with your mother in the lounge. "(Name) I have great news!" your mother said. "May I ask what kind of news mother?" you asked. "Tomorrow night is a party in the Trancy House, we are invited!" your mother said. "How nice." You said absently. "And that's not all: You'll also be meeting your future husband there! Your mother said enthusiastically." Excuse me? "You asked shocked." Yes, yes! I've arranged it all for you! Tomorrow night at the party Mstr Wordsmith will ask you to marry him! said your mother happy. "M-mother, but I still don't want to get married!" did you say even more shocked by hearing the name of your father's best friend! "You have to! Or do you want to end up in the gutter again where I found you?" asked your mother. "No, Mother." you said looking down. "That's what I want to hear from an adopted daughter." Said (apparently) your stepmother. "And PLEASE try to get rid of that horrible walk that you have learned in that rotten burned down village of yours!" your mother said. You nodded, got up and went to bed.<br>End of flashback last night.

The maid took the brand new purple dress from your bed and helped you to put it on.

-

That evening-

"Remember your manners and think about your horrible walkingstyle!" your stepmother said. "I will mom." you said with a fake smile. The carriage stopped in front of a large villa and a butler with galsses opened the door. "Hello Miss and Lady RoseWeather." he said, and helped us out of the carriage. "You are the last guests to arrive." I will lead you to the ballroom. "He said, and walked ahead of you and your stepmother. The ballroom was large and there were many people." Okay (name), I'm going to my friends . Have fun, "said your stepmother and disappeared among the guests. You went to the table with cakes and wanted to pick up a cupcake with strawberries on it when you saw him. Blond hair blue eyes." J-Jim? " you whispered in surpris. He heard you and turned your way. When he saw you his eyes widened in surprise. "J-Jim are you real?" you asked staring at the boy. "Yes I am real. Wow, that has been a long time,(name)! I thought you were burned to death by the flames, "he said." I thought the same about you Jim, "you said happy." Please call me Alois now. "He said." Otherwise people will think weird thinks. "he said." Alois? "you repeated." Yes, Alois Trancy. "he said." W-wait a minute. You mean this is your house ? "I asked, surprised." That's true. I'll explain later. Shall we dance? "He said." Sure, but I can not dance very well. "You said shamefullly." Then we'll go outside to the balcony . No one will see your bad dancing there. "He said." Okay. "You said taking his hand and blushed a little. You went to the balcony, and began to dance a slow waltz." The dress you wear is beautifull. "Alois said. "Thank you." you said with a slight blush on your cheeks. You danced around a little when you suddenly tripped and fell. Alois caught you and you were suddenly very very close. You were so red as a tomato and tried to push yourself away, but Alois suddenly came closer and kissed you! He let you go and whispered something in your ear. But just when you wanted to give him your answer, the balcony doors flung open and your stepmother dragged you away from Alois.

An old man looking about 50 years old knelt down before you and made a marriage proposal. Everyone was staring at your for your answer. Out of the corner of your eyes you could see Alois shaking his head. "(name) What's taking you so long? Come on honey say yes! "Your stepmother said. There was silence." No. "you said." WHAT! "Screamed your stepmother." DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME OR SOMETHING? I SAID NO! "you shouted back." HOW DARE YOU TO SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT! " your stepmother screamed." YOU'RE NOT EVEN MY REAL MOTHER! "you shouted back to her shocking the other guests. "I WON'T TOLERATE THIS!" your stepmother screamed and two clerks of your stepmother took you down. "YOU'LL MARRY HIM WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" you're stpemother screamed. "NO! LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO MARRY A DIRTY OLD GOAT! "You yelled while kicking your feet and began to cry.

Alois POV:  
>I watched when I sawe (name) getting grabbed by some scary guys. I saw how she kicked her feet. And I saw her crying.<p>

I snapped.

"Claude." Alois said. "Yes, Danna-samma?" Claude said. "This is an order save (name) from the clutches of her stepmother!" Alois ordered. "Yes, you highness." said Claude and sprinted to the scary guys.

(Name) POV:  
>You suddenly felt the servants of your stepmother letting you go. And within no time you where grabbed by Claude and stood next to Alois. You blinked your eyes. And saw the guests do the same. That went very quickly. "Miss Rose Weather, I assume you do not mind if I will marry you're daughter?" Alois asked to your stepmother. Your stepmother shook her head. "But of course you will also have to agree." he told you. "Will you marry me?" Alois asked you. You nodded and all guests clapped ther hands entausiastically. The old man who first asked you to marry him was confused and leaved. Your stepmother was thrilled and could not wait to get even more welthy. But she would never get any of that money. Because you had the adoption terminated. You went to live with Alois and never had a quiet life.<p> 


End file.
